Surim
Surim is one of the Twins and his name means sun in ancient Velian. He was joined to his sister Tamun at birth until they separated themselves. Both him and his sister have pale hair. Unlike his sister, Surim likes to venture out of their home and visit the girls living close to the Red Caves in Sennon. She often argues with her brother as they have different personalities and opinions. After Emerahl met The Gull, he told her that he wouldn't trust her until she met some friends of his, so he sent her to the Red Caves to meet them. When she got there, she received food and water, she later found out it was poisoned, but she was able to heal herself. As a result, Surim and Tamun appeared and revealed themselves. They had poisoned her to see if she was really an immortal. They told Emerahl that they were actually The Twins, the second oldest immortals, right after The Gull. They had separated themselves when the Circlians began killing joined twins. Emerahl revealed that Mirar was also alive; thus, the Twins contacted him to catch up with him. They told her that there is a Scroll, in which the secrets of the Gods are written. They convinced her of looking for it; she agreed. So, she parted to Southern Ithania to meet with the Thinkers in Mur. They kept in contact with her to tell her everything they skimmed from the minds of mortals. Both Emerahl and Mirar contacted with Surim and Tamun almost every night, to plan their future actions. They approved Emerahl's side mission of teaching Auraya some special skills. They reccomended Mirar to keep in good terms with the Pentadrians, as they respected dreamweavers. When Emerahl found the Scroll of the Gods, they adviced copying it, but later they tld her not to, as she could be discovered. After Raynora destroyed the Scroll and robbed the treasure, Surim and Tamun told Emerahl to go after him, but without being noticed by Barmonia. She followed their advice. The day Emerahl revealed the information she got by putting lights in the diamond, Surim, Tamun, The Gull, and Mirar were dream-linking with her. They all decided to go to The Isthmus, in case the opportunity to kill the gods came. Some days after they parted to meet with the Circlian army. They joined it, as if they were Circlian warriors, and they remained unnoticed. Some minutes before the fighting began, they managed to contact Auraya, who had escaped the Pentadrian Sanctuary. They convinced her to come and help them, as she was the sixth and last immortal they needed to kill the gods. They neared their positions, both Surim and Tamun got one of the four places in the ground to complete the circle around the gods, the other two immortals in the ground were Mirar and Emerahl; in the sky was Auraya, and underground was The Gull, in one of the tunnels he had recently unearthed. When the moment came, they all sucked all magic around the gods, trapping them in a circular void. Right after that, The Gull and The Twins headed to the Sennonian coast. After the gods ceased to exist, due to Chaia's sacrifice; Emerahl, Mirar and Auraya joined them. After meeting they exchanged a brief meal near a fire and commented their future plans. Surim decided to stop hiding, but without going back to being famous; he wants to travel around the continents and visit Tamun, wherever she decides to settle. He thinks he might become a merchant too. Category:Article Category:The Age of the Five Trilogy Category:Ithania Characters Category:People Category:Incomplete Pages Category:Gifted